1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification card issuing apparatus, and an identification card issuing method which prepares and issues various types of booklet-type or card type identification cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, identification cards have been known on which private information is printed including a face photograph in addition to possessor's address and name, such as a booklet type private authenticating medium and a card type license. In recent years, an identification card has been developed in which an IC chip is contained in a medium, and private information is recorded in this IC chip in order to take a measure against false forgery and speed up certification of a person in question (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-2154).
To prepare the identification card containing the IC chip, the above-described private information is printed on the surface of the medium, and the private information of the same person is written in the IC chip. The private information of the same person is recorded in the medium in another method in this manner. Therefore, for example, in a case where the private information printed on the medium surface is falsified, the falsification can be easily and securely found based on information written in the IC chip, and reliability can be enhanced.
However, when this identification card is prepared, the person indicated by the information printed on the medium surface is different from the person indicated by the information recorded in the IC chip. In this case, when the possessor is certified using this identification card, it is misunderstood that the identification card has been falsely forged, and the possessor suffers large disadvantages.
Especially, since the possessor of this identification card cannot easily confirm the private information written in the IC chip, the possessor does not known that the information of the different person has been recorded by mistake until the possessor is certified. For example, in a case where identification has a remarkably significant meaning as in immigration by a passenger, when the person notices that wrong information has been recorded, the mistake is irrevocable. That is, when the identification card containing the IC chip is issued, the information of the same person has to be securely recorded in the IC chip and medium surface, and the mistake is not permitted.